danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HAWAIIANpikachu/The letter game
Introduction At the heart of Anslem village stands a 17th century English mansion that is rumored to be cursed by a vengeful spirit. Various disappearances had been linked to the mansion, while people living near the vicinity spoke of seeing and hearing unearthly things. Dismissed as a hoax, the mansion was listed for sale by Briar Realty Corporation. Little did they know how later down the line how bad of a mistake that would be... Rules 1: No thread peeking. 2: No being an AFK person unless you want an angry ghost/demon chasing after you. 3: Some spoilers for the actual game will be revealed. 4: Almost everyone is on the same team at the beginning, so you shouldn't have a reason to kill each other. 5: Beware of the demon. 6. There's only three ways to defeat the demon, I will not reveal WHAT ways they are. Characters Only one person can be a certain character, first come first serve The characters have different stats. Stats: All these are out of 10, 25 stat points are put in, except in VERY CERTAIN situations Health: How many hits you can take before you can die. Speed: How fast you move Sanity: How sane you can stay after horrible experiences Lore: How smart you are. Strength: How good you are at fighting. Other ability(s): Other abilities you have. Isabella Santos Health: 4 Speed: 6 Sanity: 7 Lore: 5 Strength: 3 Other ability: -BRC employee, has access card to enter the building -Knows map of the mansion. Ashton Frey Health: 6 Speed: 4 Sanity:5 Lore: 3 Strength: 7 Other ability: Police officer, starts with a pistol and is really good with using it. -Has hand to hand combat training Hannah Wright Health: 4 Speed: 3 Sanity: 6 Lore: 7 Strength: 5 Other ability: -Pregnant with twins, making it so Luke(Her husband) has to guard her. -Knowledge of the mansion Luke Wright Health: 5 Speed: 6 Sanity: 5 Lore: 3 Strength: 6 Other ability: -Starts off with a s**t ton of cash, a pistol and a knife. -Is guarded by Johannes (Butler and head of management for house) -Knows map of mansion -Has to guard his wife, Hannah. Rebecca Gales Health: 6 Speed: 4 Sanity: 5 Lore: 5 Strength: 5 Other ability: -Stubborn, less likely to change her mind about something -Starts with a thick, hard covered history textbook Zachary Steele Health: 8 Speed: 3 Sanity: 6 Lore: 5 Strength: 3 Other ability: -Starts with a camera, can be used for many things -Starts with a bike Marianne McCullough Health: 4 Speed: 4 Sanity: 6 Lore: 7 Strength: 4 Other ability: -handy with tools -knows the layout of the mansion. Johannes Schrocken Health: 8 Speed: 7 Sanity: 0 Lore: 7 Strength: 8 Other ability: -no sanity lost, -has to listen to the Wrights. Kylie Suarez Health: 3 Speed: 5 Sanity: 10 Lore: 5 Strength: 2 Other ability: -who can say no to a child -takes more sanity damage over time -(be careful what you say around her) Amy Lorraine Health: 0 Speed: 4 Sanity: 10 Lore: 10 Strength: 1 Other ability: -Is the friend of Marianne and is also a ghost -Forced to be around Marianne -cannot be killed directly. Rose Cooper Health: 5 Speed: 5 Sanity: 5 Lore: 5 Strength: 5 Other ability: -BRC employee, can get into the building -Good at leadership Weapons Weapons have different kinds of stats Main weapon stats Range: (Short/Medium/Long) Damage: (Low/Okay/Decent/Good) Speed: (Slow/Normal/Fast) Fists/Hand to Hand Range: Short Damage: Low Speed: Fast Knife Range: Short Damage: Okay Speed: Fast Hardcover textbook Range: Short Damage: Decent Speed: Normal Baseball bat Range: Medium Damage: Decent Speed: Normal Pistol Range: Long Damage: Good Speed: Fast More weapons can exist. Goals Your characters' main goal is all the same, live until the end of the game! However, every character can has a secret side goal to complete, you get a few options but you get to pick your side goal. Spawn locations Isabella and Rebecca spawn in a motel as neighbours Marianne, Lorrianne and Ashton spawns in different houses on the east side of the map Zach and Rose spawns in a house on the right side of the map Hannah, Luke and Johanees spawn in the mansion. Category:Blog posts